We've Got Christmas
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: Inspired by Bob Seger's "We've Got Tonite". Spencer Reid is planning to spend the holiday season alone. However, JJ doesn't think that's a good idea for him. What happens when she invites him over for Christmas Eve?


**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I know it's a little late, but just go with it. Anyway, I decided to take some time and write a little today. This idea had been burrowing in my mind for a little while, and I finally wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Just a note: do not fear about my other stories. I'm going through a bit of creative mood swing kind of thing right now. Like, one time I'll think this, but then I think of another way to do it, etc. I'm working out a few things, but I will get them done. My main focus will be on "200" fics so I can get those out before episode 200 premieres.**

**Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Spencer Reid had his plans for Christmas. Basically, that plan was to sit at home by himself and wait for it to be over. He wasn't a "Scrooge", but Christmas was definitely not his favorite time of year. First off, the last time he celebrated Christmas was before his father left him. Second, he was always alone on Christmas. And third, this is the first Christmas that he would be spending without any hope of goodness coming to him. Almost a year ago, he lost the woman he loved to a psychopath. This year, he knew nothing was going to be easy or good for him.

He was sitting at his desk, filing away the last of his files for the day, clearing him of extra work over the break. He needed the extra time to find other ways of diminishing his grief. His solemn face was no secret to the others. Most of them didn't worry about it. One of them, however, did notice.

JJ was fresh off divorcing Will. He had been cheating on her with some random slut and went as far as to say that the slut was better than her. JJ kicked him out, won her custody battle for Henry a few months ago, and then burned everything that related to Will LaMontagne. Everything except Henry, though she had a sneaking suspicion about Henry for a while. She just didn't worry about it.

JJ had noticed Spencer's solemnness. She figured that even on Christmas, Spencer would have some type of joy. He didn't, though. She then did what came naturally to her. She walked up to Spencer's desk.

"Hey, Spence," she greeted.

Spencer looked up. "Hey, JJ," Spencer replied monotonously. "What is it?"

"Well," JJ began. "I was wondering if you had plans tonight, because it's Christmas Eve and I'm scared that you might be spending it alone. And no one – especially you – should be alone on Christmas Eve. Besides, Henry hasn't seen you in a while. He misses you, and he really wants his second father to be there."

"Because the first one's not there," Spencer replied. JJ confided in Spencer about the divorce, seeing as they were best friends. Spencer was cheering internally. He was always a little weary about Will LaMontagne, since he figured that JJ had basically demanded Spencer be Henry's godfather. Besides, he couldn't deny he still had some feelings for her.

"Yeah," JJ said. "He really wants to see you though."

Spencer thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll be there. I'll drop by around eight, alright. And I'll bring my gifts for Henry."

"Thank you," JJ said. "I'll see you at eight."

* * *

Spencer showed up exactly when he said he would. He had his special gift for Henry. He remembered when Henry dressed as him for Halloween and he thought it would be cute and pretty awesome if he had his own FBI Badge. So he scanned his Badge to his computer and customized it with Henry's name and picture. He knew Henry would outgrow the idea sooner or later, but he wanted it to be special.

He got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked three times and waited. JJ opened the door.

"Hey, Spence," JJ said happily. "Happy Christmas Eve!"

Spencer smiled a little. "Thanks, JJ."

"Come on in, it's cold out there," JJ said. Spencer walked in and closed the door behind him. He soon her a patter of feet on the floor. It could only mean one thing.

"Henry, how are you doing, bud?" Spencer said to his godson as Henry rushed over to him.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're here, Spence."

That caught him off guard a little. He was used to Henry saying Spence, but it usually had the word 'uncle' preceding it.

"I'm happy to be here," Spencer said. "Hey, I got you something. It's something special that I hope you keep around to remember me by," Spencer said as he gave Henry the present.

Henry looked to JJ. "Mommy, can I open Spence's gift?"

JJ had her answer before Henry had asked. "Go right ahead, Henry."

Henry tore the wrapping paper of the the small box. He took the lid off to show him the customized badge Spencer made.

"What do you think, Henry?" Spencer asked.

"I love it, Spence!" Henry shouted. He turned and showed the gift to JJ. "Look, Mommy! I gots a badge like you and Spence, now!"

JJ smiled cheerfully at her son. Spencer gave him a piece of paper for Christmas, and it was the best in the world to him. "You sure do, Henry. You can help catch the bad guys, now." JJ hugged her son. "Henry, what do we say?"

Henry immediately turned to Spencer. "Thanks, Spence!"

Spencer smiled. "You're welcome, my protege."

"Mommy," Henry began. "Can Spence stay around for the night?"

"I don't know, Henry," JJ replied. "It's almost your bedtime and I don't know if Spence can stay."

"You bet I can," Spencer interjected. "I didn't have plans anyway."

JJ smiled. This could be one of the best Christmas Eves she'd ever have.

* * *

An hour later, after playing with Henry, singing with him, and the three of them snuggling together for "Twas the Night Before Christmas", Henry was asleep. He looked so sweet and angelic sleeping. Spencer stood outside Henry's room with JJ.

"You did good, JJ," Spencer said.

"I know," JJ said. "I still can't help but feel guilty about keeping Will away from him."

"Does he ever talk about it?"

"No. He told me that he didn't like it when he saw Will kissing other girls."

Spencer reeled back. "Henry saw Will cheating on you?!"

JJ nodded. "I asked him what he thought and he told me, and I quote, 'I don't want a Daddy that kisses anyone but Mommy.'"

Spencer frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," JJ said. "This is the happiest I've seen him lately. He loves having you around."

"I got that much, JJ," Spencer chuckled. He found himself staring into her eyes. Those eyes that had greeted him her first day at the BAU. Those eyes that watered for him when he was in danger. Those eyes are the eyes he fell in love with.

He stopped his thoughts. _She's fresh off a divorce. She's not ready to be in a new relationship yet, _he thought.

Meanwhile, JJ was staring into his eyes. The eyes that greeted on her first day. The eyes that she couldn't say no to. The eyes she would stay in love with. It took all her willpower not to kiss him right there.

Eventually, they realized that they were staring at each other. They both pulled back in awkwardness.

Spencer laughed nervously. "Sorry about that," they both said in unison.

Spencer took a moment. "Well, I should probably go, now." He started for the door. "Merry Christmas, JJ."

JJ's smile faded a little. "Merry Christmas, Spence." Spencer walked out the door.

JJ's smile faded completely. Her fear for Spencer was coming true. He was spending Christmas alone. And no one should spend Christmas alone.

Meanwhile, Spencer kept conflicting in his head about his feelings. He knew it was better to wait until a few moths after the divorce. At least, that's what his brain said. His heart said,_ "Go for it. What have you got to lose? She is your best friend."_ The two opinions fought before he made his choice.

"Oh, what the hell?" Spencer said aloud. He sped back to the door and knocked.

JJ walked over and opened the door, revealing Spencer. "Spence, what're you still doing here?"

"I need to tell you something," he said. "I know it's late and we're both tired, but I can't hide it any longer." He took a deep breath. "I love You, Jennifer Jareau. I've loved you since I first met at the Academy all those years ago. I've been in love with you ever since that day. I just never had the courage to say anything." JJ sat speechless. "I know your future plans don't include me that much, but we're both a little lonely, and I figured... you know. At least you know that you'll never be alone in any way at Christmas. You'll have Henry, but you have my heart with you always." JJ was still speechless. "I just wanted you to know. I'll just go now. Merry Christmas." He started for the door.

JJ sprang up. "Spence, wait." Spencer stopped in his tracks. "I love you too. I've always felt the same way. And Iwant you to know that you'll never be alone on Christmas either. My heart is with yours. So is Maeve's. That's two of us that love you. And that's two of us that will be with you no matter what." Spencer walked away from the the door and over to where JJ stood. He wrapped his arms around her and embrace her in a hug.

"Thank you," he said. He pulled back. JJ looked up.

"Hey, look," JJ said, gesturing her head upwards. "Mistletoe."

Spencer blushed. "Well, I can't really break that tradition, can I?"

JJ leaned in closer, as did Spencer. Their lips met, and they both saw fireworks. They saw a future together in each other's eyes. They pulled away and stared at each other in awe.

"Wow," they both sighed in unison.

"Spence," JJ began. "Would you mind staying here for the night?"

"Not at all," Spencer replied. "My go-bag's still in my car. I'll get it and I'll be right back."

Spencer ran out to get his go-bag from the car. JJ sat down on the couch in complete ecstasy. She could see her self and Henry with Spencer forever.

Neither of them ever noticed that the mistletoe was hanging from a fishhook or the fact the mistletoe was reeled back to the other end. There, Henry stood silently cheering. He knew that what he wanted for Christmas was going to be coming soon. All he wanted was for his Daddy to be Spencer Reid. And things were headed in that direction.

Spencer returned inside the house with his bag. JJ gestured for him to come sit on the couch with her. She turned on the radio. As if by pure coincidence, Bob Seger came on the radio with "_We've Got Tonite_". As the lyrics played, JJ leaned over to rest her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"This is our song, isn't it?" JJ asked.

Spencer smiled. "Yes, it is."

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Good, bad, meh? Tell me!**

**So that's my Christmas story, inspired by Bob Seger's "****_We've Got Tonite_****". I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll see you next year with some more Reid/JJ! And don't forget, "200" is upon us! I don't just mean the series...**

**See ya later and have a happy holiday season!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
